We should be friends
by Pumpkinpie13
Summary: Almost every day after school, Weird Girl has a tea party and the ghost of Mr. Whiskers tells her who to invite. Meanwhile, Elsa's uncle is planning to sign her up for ballet lessons.
1. Chapter 1

It was recess time at New Holland elementary.

Elsa Van Helsing was sitting on a bench in the corner of the playground when Weird Girl walked up to her. "Hello Elsa" said Weird Girl. "Hi" said Elsa. (No one knew Weird Girl's real name.)

"Mr. Whiskers said we should invite you to our tea party this afternoon," said Weird Girl. "Well… okay," said Elsa. Her sort of boyfriend Victor was away on a trip with his parents and his undead dog Sparky, (because after all that had happened during the last few days his mom said she neede a vacation, so his dad got them tickets for the next flight to Florida) and she didn't want to spend the afternoon with her uncle, who was currently in a very bad mood after his Dutch Day celebration had been ruined.

"Can I bring Persephone?" asked Elsa "I don't want to leave her with my uncle any longer then she has to be." "Of course you can bring her!" said Weird Girl "As long as she doesn't mind staying in the yard." "She won't mind as long as I'm with her," said Elsa. "Great," said Weird Girl. Just then the bell rang. "Mr. Whiskers and I will see you later," she called as she started walking toward the school.

"Wait, did you get a new… Mr. Whiskers?" asked Elsa. She was sure the cat had been changed into a vampire creature and then burned to death in the fire at the windmill.

"Oh no," said Weird Girl, as they walked back to school. "Mr. Whiskers is a ghost now. He's here watching us right this second!" Elsa looked around for the cat, but she didn't see anything.

"Meet me by the gate after school, okay?" said Weird Girl. "Okay, I will," said Elsa.

* * *

Auther's note: Sorry that first chapter is really short, I just wasn't sure how to start this story.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Elsa and Persephone walked over to Weird Girl's house. Elsa rang the doorbell and the door was answered by a blonde haired woman wearing a flowered dress and an apron. Behind her was a wide eyed little boy who was drinking juice from a bottle.

"Hi," said Elsa "My name is Elsa I'm here to visit… um… your daughter?" Weird Girl's mother smiled, "I'm glad she finally has some friends! She's out in the backyard, just go around that way." Elsa and Persephone walked around to the backyard and saw Weird Girl arranging several dolls and stuffed animals around a table.

Well, I guess this beats staying at Uncle Bob's house all afternoon thought Elsa. Weird Girl saw Elsa and waved. "Hello Elsa" she called, "Mr. Whiskers and I are glad you could make it, you can sit here." She pulled out a chair and Elsa sat down. Persephone sat on the ground next to Elsa.

"I brought a bowl of water for your dog," said Weird Girl. "Thank you" said Elsa. "And here is the tea," said Weird Girl "Though it's actually just water because I couldn't find any tea. Would you like a cookie?" Yes, please" said Elsa. "Take one from this plate because the ones on the other plate are just made of clay. They're for the dolls since they can't open their mouths. Speaking of the dolls, I'll tell you their names," said Weird Girl "This is Juniper, this is Prudence, these are the quadruplets, Holly, Polly, Lolly and Dolly…" ten minutes later Weird Girl was still saying "This is Morbid, this is Bunny and this here is Jimmy." "Oh, um… nice to meet them," said Elsa. (She hadn't played with dolls since she was seven.)

"I'm sorry to tell you this Elsa, but while I was waiting for you, Mr. Whiskers said that something bad will happen to you later today, something bad and unavoidable," said Weird Girl "And Mr. Whiskers is always right." "Oh… really?" said Elsa. Weird Girl nodded "Always." Then she smiled "Do you want another cookie?"

* * *

After the tea party, Elsa and Persephone arrived home, only to find Elsa's uncle, the mayor, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I was just at Weird Girl's house," said Elsa. "Who?" "The girl in my class who used to have this cat that she carried around everywhere until…"

"She was one of those kids involved in all that crazy witchcraft and bringing back the dead and whatnot that ruined _my_ Dutch day celebration!" yelled Elsa's uncle "Don't be hangin' around with _any_ of those kids, they're all completely insane."

"But Victor saved my life!" cried Elsa. "And he started the whole damn thing!" said Elsa's uncle "You're better off without him." "You're awful." Whispered Elsa as she and Persephone started to leave the room.

"I heard that missy!" called her uncle "Hopefully you'll learn some better manners at your ballet class!" "What!?" cried Elsa running back into the room. "Yes, I've signed you up for ballet lessons!" said the mayor "Since your parents are going to be away on that trip for quite a while longer, you might as well do something besides just hangin' around the house with your dog or going around with a bunch of weirdos!"

"But I don't want to take ballet lessons!" said Elsa. "Well, your first class is tomorrow evening. I thought you'd be thrilled, not every little girl gets to take ballet lessons, I'm sure tons of children would kill to be in your shoes!" said the mayor. "I'de welcome death." Muttered Elsa, as her and Persephone walked upstairs.

* * *

Auther's note: Yep, heres chapter two. I always thought Elsa's uncle was kind of a jerk. :P

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Your comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa collapsed onto her bed the minute she got home from her first ballet class. It had been both tedious and tediously boring.

The teacher's name was Miss Benson. She was a tall thin woman in her late forties with a big nose and lots of lipstick. She put Elsa in a group with the other new students, two five-year-olds named Gladys and Lucy. Miss Benson was also very strict. She wouldn't let anyone stop doing warm ups or dancing no matter what.

By the end of the lesson, Elsa's back ached and her feet were sore. At least if this class kills me it'll be uncle's fault, she thought.

* * *

The next day at school when Elsa was looking through her locker for her math book, Weird Girl walked up to her.

"Hello Elsa," she said "I heard Cynthia saying that you were in her ballet class now, is that true?" "Yeah, sadly it is." said Elsa. "I didn't know you were interested in ballet," said Weird Girl. "I'm not," said Elsa "my uncle's forcing me." "Well ballets can be really pretty," said Weird Girl. "Yeah, they can be," said Elsa "but being in one isn't really my thing."

"Do you know where Edgar is?" asked Weird Girl "I need to tell him something" "I think I saw him go into the library," said Elsa. "Thank you," said Weird Girl as she walked toward the library.

* * *

When it was lunch time, Elsa realized she had forgotten her lunch. Since she lived close by, she walked back to her uncle's house to get it.

When she got there, she noticed her ballet teacher's car in the drive way. Great, one lesson and she's already complaining about me to Uncle Bob, thought Elsa.

But as she was about to open the front door, she looked in the window and saw her uncle and Miss Benson kissing.

Oh gross, thought Elsa well, I guess he just signed me up for that stupid class so that his girlfriend could make some money. She decided to not bother eating lunch that day and just went back to school.

* * *

Auther's note: This chapter kinda sucks. :P Sorry it took me a while to update!


	4. Chapter 4

At the next ballet class, Elsa glared at Miss Benson whenever her back was turned. Lucy and Gladys started glaring at her too, though they didn't know why.

At the end of class, Miss Benson said "Next week we will start choreographing our recital which we will perform for everyone at the end of the month. We are all going to perform a story I wrote myself called: The Happy Magical Forest."

Kill me now, thought Elsa.

Miss Benson continued; "Now I'll tell you which parts you'll play, you four will be the fairy princesses, you two will be squirrels, you two will be lollypops…" Then she pointed at Elsa and Gladys and Lucy. "And you three will be flower fairies."

Better than a dancing lollypop thought Elsa. Although she never told anyone, her favorite book was an old book of fairy tales with lots of gothic illustrations of fairies.

When she got home, her uncle said "How was your class?" "Okay I guess," she replied. She considered telling him that she knew about him and Miss Benson, but decided not to.

She went upstairs to her bedroom and found Persephone looking sadly out the window. "You miss Sparky, don't you," she said to her dog as she hugged her. "I miss Victor too, Hopefully they'll be back soon."

At the next class Miss Benson showed everyone the costumes they'd wear. Elsa's dress was pale pink and very sparkly. It came with pale pink wings and a wand. It was also a bit small for her. Gladys and Lucy had the same type of outfits, but they loved theirs.

"Okay, let's go over your parts for the recital," said Miss Benson, "Lucy Pike, Gladys Frankenstein and Elsa Van Helsing first."

"Your last name is Frankenstein?" Elsa asked Gladys.

"Yep," said the little girl.

"Do you know a boy named Victor Frankenstein?"

"He's my cousin," said Gladys "right now him and his family are in Florida; but his mom said they would be back in time to see my ballet recital!"

Oh great, thought Elsa, As if this wasn't embarrassing enough already!


End file.
